


The light side of the moon (is where your stars shine)

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Nostalgia, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester made his own Heaven, in his own home, because the real one had nothing on his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light side of the moon (is where your stars shine)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored in class.... I had no idea what to tag this either. Um. Enjoy?

At sixteen years old, Dean thought himself a smart young man. Maybe he didn't make good choices, but in general, he thought he understood a lot of things. So as he and his brother lay beneath the stars on a warm August night, out behind the motel they were staying in, he was surprised to find himself thinking about just how little he really knew about the world outside of hunting. Sammy was droning on about the infinite stars in space and Dean listened with a smile playing on his lips, content with the moment, just he and his brother. 

Fourteen years later, he sat on the hood of his Impala, beer getting warm in his hand as night air touched his skin, newly reborn from the depths of Hell. Dean wondered where Heaven was among the vast recesses of space. He wondered if he flew far enough out if he could find it.

It was another five years before Dean thought that maybe Heaven didn't need to exist out in space, because he could find it right where he was, in his bedroom in the bunker with messy dark hair and gentle blue eyes. He found it too in a brother he'd long since forgiven, who still spent his free time reading books with no pictures. In a boy who was too young for their kind of life, but was dragged in anyways. He found it in long red hair and an old baseball cap, and in memories of those he had met along the way.

Dean Winchester made his own Heaven, in his own home, because the real one had nothing on his family. He realized that it didn't matter if there was anything out in space because he knew he'd never get there. So he made his own and he treasured it with stolen kisses, slaps on the back, smiles around the necks of bottles, and burgers cooked just right. Around the fights for their lives and freedom; around the arguments and the mistakes; around the pain and the loss... He made Heaven, a better one, for them.


End file.
